


Senses

by Vav



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vav/pseuds/Vav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan finds a way to strip Jon of yet another of the five senses and the result is sensational (get it?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> pure smut lmao bye

Ryan had sounded pretty urgent on the phone. It was unusual for him to call; Jon was lucky if he got a text every few days. Ryan was all about face-to-face interaction these days. But when Ryan insisted over the phone that Jon come stay the night, it seemed as if he needed something from him. Jon packed a change of clothes and some bathroom goods in a backpack and freshened up briefly before he headed out the door he had just walked through minutes prior. It had been a long day at the office, but Ryan took off at lunch. Usually he stayed around to harass Jon at his desk if recording got done early for the day. Something was up.

Jon's knuckles hit the front door of Ryan's house. The sun was in its final moments for the day, leaving the July sky tinted pink and orange. He tugged at the collar of his v-neck and adjusted the strap of the backpack that hung off one shoulder. It was humid, but still a lot cooler than it was that afternoon at the office. He heard footsteps from inside, and tilted his head to the side, awaiting his host.

"Hello, dear," Ryan smiled cheerfully when he opened the door. He was in his pajamas. Jon got semi-dolled up to visit a man who was in pajamas. Ryan stepped to the side and allowed Jon entry to the house. "Sorry for the short notice, but I wanted to see you."

"You just saw me a few hours ago," Jon returned with a quirked brow. Ryan closed the door behind Jon, then guided Jon by the small of the back to the kitchen. Jon set his backpack down in the usual spot on the counter, and hopped up so that he could see clear over Ryan's head. "What are we gonna do?"

Ryan stepped close to Jon, put his hands on Jon's thighs, and looked up at his perched boyfriend. Jon met eyes with Ryan and tilted his head again, an amused smile resting on his face. Ryan couldn't help but reach one hand up to lower Jon's chin for a kiss. It was quick and sweet and happy and soft. It was a "honey, I'm home!" kiss.

"I have an idea," Ryan stated slowly. Jon nodded; he knew it had to be something sexual. And, honestly? He could go for some sex. Whenever Ryan invited him over, it usually ended with a mess all over the sheets. Or the couch cushions. Or the kitchen counter. Or the hood of the car. But that was only once, at three in the morning on a Tuesday back in February, when the cold was biting and the neighborhood was quiet so they had to move quickly. "This idea utilizes the bedroom. If you don't want to, we can just watch a movie or go get ice cream or something." 

Jon loved that about Ryan. He always made sure that Jon was comfortable, that Jon was one hundred percent into whatever it was they were doing. He never threw them into any situation without making sure Jon was okay with it. One time, they were walking to the bedroom and Jon got over-excited and ended up banging his wrist against a wall corner. Ryan gave him an ice pack and drove him to the pet store so they could debate over what they'd name all the animals if they were to own them.

"Maybe we can get ice cream after. I wanna know what this idea is," Jon informed Ryan with a smirk. Ryan guided Jon down from the counter and intertwined their fingers before heading off to the bedroom.

"It might take a while," Ryan spoke to the open hallway in front of them. 

"Are we playing Magic: the Gathering?" Jon groaned. Ryan chuckled heartily and shook his head. He pushed open the door to the bedroom and presented Jon with his made-up bed and straightened shelves. Jon stood in the doorway, admiring the one pillow on the right side of the bed, and the two pillows on the left side. Jon liked to sleep with two pillows, and Ryan fucked up the aesthetic of the bed to make sure Jon knew he remembered. Ryan walked over to his closet and grabbed something that he must have had ready for this moment. He took a few steps back to Jon and held out the object. "Oh." It wasn't a displeased "oh," nor a surprised "oh." It was like Jon was amused, but saw it coming.

"I wanted to try it out on you," Ryan shrugged and let Jon take it out of his hands. It was a thick, black strip of satiny cloth with subtle lace lining the edges. Jon could only imagine the awkwardness Ryan must have felt when buying it. It must have been an adorable sight. "Do you want to?"

Jon returned the blindfold and immediately grabbed for the hem of his shirt. He pulled it up and over his head, and threw it on the floor dramatically. He ran a hand through his hair to put it all back into place.

"That's either a 'yes' or a wildly aggressive 'no,'" Ryan pondered jokingly. 

"That's a definite 'yes,'" Jon confirmed. He shuffled toward the bed and flung himself onto it, getting a few creaks and squeaks in return. He backed up to the leather headboard and rested comfortably until Ryan joined him on the bed, crawling slowly until he was right up in Jon's face. He looked hungry, lustful. That made things rather uncomfortable in Jon's jeans. Ryan looked Jon in the eye one last time before he brought the cloth up to Jon's eyes. Jon tilted his head forward so Ryan could get his hands behind to tie it.

"Too tight?" Ryan asked, examining his fixings. Jon shook his head. "Can you see anything?" Another shake of the head. "Good. Now." Ryan pulled Jon by the hips until he was laying flat on the bed. "You can't smell, and you can't see." He leaned down to an uncovered ear. "That leaves hearing," he whispered lowly, so that even he could hardly hear himself. He moved his attention to Jon's parted lips. "Taste." He pressed their mouths together, slipping his tongue in the other's mouth briefly before pulling away. "And touch." He didn't touch Jon, though. Not right away, at least. Jon tensed in anticipation, not knowing where Ryan's fingers were going to land. Ryan waited until Jon's breathing leveled out to press his index finger gently below Jon's right ear, and traced a line straight down to the junction of his neck and shoulder. Usually Ryan performed this action with his tongue. 

After toying with his neck for a minute or two, he exited the straddle position he had over Jon, and, instead, kneeled beside him on the bed. He ghosted his fingers up and down Jon's left side, making him squirm. He did the same to Jon's right side, then left again, but switched gears after that. Jon clasped his hands together behind his head, but wasn't so relaxed when Ryan took both hands below his belly button. Jon arched his back, and his hands jolted out to the sides so he could grip the sheets. That was his most ticklish area. Before Jon could protest, Ryan removed his hands from the area and maneuvered his body so he could attach his mouth to one of Jon's nipples. This made Jon arch his back in a good way. Ryan flicked his tongue back and forth, and pinched the other nipple in between his thumb and forefinger.

"Nnguh," Jon managed to let slip. Ryan laughed breathily onto Jon's chest.

"Coherent," Ryan noted before going back to what he was doing. After a few more seconds of that, he began rubbing his hands all over Jon's semi-defined pecs and sides. Palms flat, grazing soothingly over smooth skin. Jon settled into comfort again. Until Ryan went back to his underbelly. Even though it tickled, the sensation went right to his dick, which was slowly but surely collecting every ounce of blood he had in his body, Jon was certain. Ryan repeated all of his actions a few times each, adding in some neck bites and tummy kisses as he went. He had his eyes on the wall clock, and made sure he worked Jon's torso for ten full minutes before he dared think about anything below the belt. Well, there was no belt now, but the metaphorical belt. Jon never wore a belt to sleepovers, because it would just come off anyway, and Ryan didn't mind seeing the bit of underwear that occasionally showed.

Jon's dick perked up when he felt Ryan's hands undoing his button and zipper. But, before he pulled down Jon's pants, he ran his hands up and down Jon's torso, nails lightly grazing from hips to neck. Ryan kissed Jon's sternum and began getting Jon out of his pants. Jon had kicked off his shoes when Ryan mounted him before, making Ryan's job a whole lot easier. Once the pants were on the floor, Ryan scooted toward the foot of the bed. He traced circles above Jon's knees and admired the beautiful man that was sprawled out before him. He could see the outline of Jon's erection through his boxer briefs, and immediately wanted to do something about it. But this was about patience, about time and teasing.

"God, Ryan," Jon breathed out. Ryan had one hand massaging a calf, and the other circling Jon's nipples casually. Ryan smirked in response, not that Jon could see it. Ryan ducked his head so he could lick at the nipple again, but accidentally pushed the control of the hand on Jon's leg out of his brain. His hand instinctively moved toward Jon's upper thigh, and Ryan froze when Jon tried to shift his hips forward and up.

"Not yet," Ryan scolded lightly. Jon's mouth fell open, in a sort of scowl. But a frustrated scowl, not an angry scowl. 

"Please," Jon begged. Ryan tilted his head to one side and pinched both of Jon's nipples. "Fuck, please."

"I don't even have your undies off yet," Ryan said with a roll of the eyes. "Plus, I have to be sure that you're feeling everything how I want you to feel it." Jon emitted a noise that was somewhere between a whine and a groan. Ryan rubbed Jon's thighs, alternating between flat palms and nail grazes. He managed to push the bottoms of Jon's boxer briefs up toward his hips so he could access more skin. Ryan climbed back on top of Jon and attacked his mouth hungrily. Lips and tongue and teeth and moans. 

"Every time you touch me, it goes right to my cock," Jon breathed in between kisses. Ryan grabbed neck and side. He dug his nails in, not too hard, and dragged downward. "Please, Ryan, fuck me." Jon looked so desperate and delicious like that, lips red and parted. Ryan didn't want to give in, but he saw the precum staining Jon's underwear, and felt his own erection trying to break out of his pajama bottoms. He slowly moved off of Jon again so he could remove his pajama pants. Ryan let Jon cool down for a few seconds before covering his torso in wet kisses.

"Do you know how good it's gonna feel when I'm inside you?" Ryan asked, voice low and velvety. He made his way back up to Jon's head, biting skin and nipples on the way up. Jon jolted at every bit of contact. "You're so sensitive for me." Jon moaned at Ryan's voice in his ear. 

"You're gonna make me cum in my underwear," Jon said through gritted teeth. Ryan ghosted his hand over Jon's erection. He could feel the warmth radiating from it and smiled to himself.

"No," Ryan responded. It was both assuring and commanding. Ryan scrambled back down Jon's body until his face was hovering over the younger man's crotch. Ryan peeled the waistband of Jon's boxer briefs down until his cock was begging to be released out the top. He pressed kisses to the areas he exposed, and Jon was flat-out writhing. He couldn't sit still; he just wanted Ryan's attention on his cock. 

"Please," Jon begged one last time. Ryan sighed and obliged him. He had Jon's underwear around his knees in a matter of seconds, and kicked off the bed moments later, thanks to Jon's hips refusing to stay down. "Fuck me. No fingers, just fuck me." Ryan laughed at this before crawling over to grab the lube he had strategically placed on his nightstand. 

"You're very eager, and I love that," Ryan started, squeezing out enough lube to coat two fingers. "But we have to do fingers, dear." Even when he was telling Jon the opposite of what he wanted to hear, Ryan was still damn sexy. Before Jon could agree or protest, Ryan's fingers were pressing their way inside of Jon, who spread his legs with ease and grabbed around his knees to keep his legs comfortably in the air.

"Fuck, Ryan," Jon groaned and tossed his head back as Ryan curled his fingers and scissored them this way and that. Jon's cock was still leaking precum, this time into his belly. Ryan removed his fingers slowly, then paused before hunching over to lick a strip from Jon's balls to the head of his cock. "Oh my god." More writhing, more hip bucking. Ryan gave into his horniness now, and gently rubbed his erection against his boyfriend's while he shook the bottle of lube and squeezed out a heftier amount. Jon moaned some more, still gripping mercilessly at the bed sheets. Ryan pulled back and slathered his cock with the lube, giving it a few good pumps to ensure that it was fully covered.

"You ready, baby?" Ryan asked in a casual voice. Jon ditched his words and nodded rapidly. Ryan kissed a shin before he shoved his head inside Jon's ass. It wasn't a forceful shove; the lube and Ryan's fingers made it a stubborn glide.

"Oh my fucking God," Jon groaned. Ryan could feel Jon's muscles tightening and relaxing around his cock. "Oh, fuck." 

"Feel good?" Ryan asked, an unseen, smug grin on his face. 

"So fucking good," Jon answered. That's what Ryan was hoping for. "Don't expect me to last long." Ryan took small thrusts, in and out, in and out, until he was buried to the hilt inside of Jon. "Oh my fucking god." Jon lifted his hips again, but Ryan pushed them back down. Jon let out a dry laugh. "Your cock always feels good, but this is on a whole new level." Ryan pulled out halfway, then slammed back in, eliciting quite the moan from Jon. 

"Yeah?" Ryan responded, hardly able to get the word out. He continued slamming into Jon like that, picking up the pace with a determined expression. Ryan gripped Jon's right leg, and managed to find his nipples again with his left hand. That was a lot to feel.

"Fuck, Ryan," Jon groaned out, hips jutting forward wildly to try to match the other man's pace. Ryan abandoned Jon's nipples in favor of his throbbing erection, and gave him a few over-stimulating strokes until he was gone. Jon yelled out Ryan's name as he came on his belly and Ryan's hand, and let out successive moans of his name as his orgasm died out. Ryan pulled out of Jon, knowing that the feeling would be one-hundred percent too much for the guy, and spilled his load onto Jon's stomach as well.

"Oh, Jon," Ryan grunted, and shuddered with one last spurt of cum. Jon's legs gave out, so he let them flop onto the bed. Jon reached up to remove the cloth from his head, throwing it onto the floor next to the bed.

"Shit," Jon said with a shudder. He met eyes with Ryan, who was breathing heavily with his hands on either side of Jon's waist, back hunched. "God, you're hot." That made Ryan laugh, and made the blood rush from his softening erection to his cheeks. "You know you are."

"You're a pretty sexy test subject," Ryan told the man under him. He collapsed on top of Jon and showered his neck with lazy kisses. "So the whole blindfold thing worked, eh?"

"Oh yeah," Jon agreed with a nod. Ryan kissed his lips and threw himself beside Jon on the bed. "That was the hardest I've ever came, I think. But, I did miss seeing your face while you fucked me."

"Well, maybe you can see it in the morning," Ryan bargained.

"That better be a promise, Haywood."


End file.
